


On Anders and Mitchell

by orphan_account



Series: 50 Sentences [1]
Category: Being Human (UK), The Almighty Johnsons
Genre: 50 Sentences, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-06
Updated: 2013-10-06
Packaged: 2017-12-28 14:18:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/992876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>50 sentences on the god and the vampire</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Anders and Mitchell

**Author's Note:**

> I asked for 50 words on my tumblr and did a sentence per word :D

**Autumn**

He was the same temperature as the weather outside, so of course the only thing to do was shove his hands under Anders’s shirt and laugh at his cursing when his freezing hands touched the warm, soft skin of his stomach.

**Batman**

When Anders made another snide remark about how he could dress up as Batman with all his dark clothes, Mitchell replied, “Does that make you Robin? I think you’d look good in the tiny, black Speedo.”

**Bones**

He was so fragile, the entire structure of his body, the entire thing holding him up and together, so easy to break into jagged pieces by someone like him, and Anders still curled up next to him every night with a sleepy smile on his face.

**Car**

“You drive like a maniac!”

**Carnival**

“No. No no no no no no no,” Anders said immediately, but he didn’t put up much of a fight when Mitchell dragged him over to the Ferris Wheel.

**Cold**

It freaked Anders out sometimes when he would turn over in the middle of the night and Mitchell was completely cold to the touch, chest not rising up and down from breaths he didn’t need and no heartbeat under his hands.

**Collection**

Mitchell didn’t know about Anders’s collection until he found the box in the back of the closet with Mitchell’s old army photo and dog tags, and an old pair of his fingerless gloves.

**Crying**

Anders tried to blink away his tears, turning away sharply when that didn’t work, and Mitchell hated himself more than he could possibly describe.

**Death**

Anders would wear death beautifully, Mitchell thought.

**Denial**

Anders knew for a fact that Mitchell would never hurt him, and Mitchell could never tell if it was faith or denial.

**Disney Movies**

“Are you…crying?” Mitchell asked hesitantly only to have it confirmed by a loud sniffle when Bambi asked about his mother.

**Family**

He had no problem with Anders’s brothers and his grandfather, even when he thought they were being a little harsh on Anders, but if Johan got anywhere near Anders again he’d rip him to pieces and smile while doing it.

**Fire**

Mitchell looked even more impossibly beautiful bathed in the warm, orange glow of the fire and for a minute all Anders could do was stare at the naked vampire lounging on the rug in front of the fireplace.

**Forgotten**

He was terrified that when the god spirits ascended that Mitchell would forget him.

**Gin**

Not his drink of choice—give him vodka any day—but it was still quality alcohol, and he needed something to deal with the gaping, Mitchell shaped hole in his chest.

**Gold**

The delicate chain hung of the strong curve of Mitchell’s neck and draped over the smooth curves of his chest, and it was possibly the most distracting thing Mitchell had ever worn.

**Hair**

Mitchell was thrilled to discover Anders had curly hair and used every sneaky, underhanded tactic he knew to hide his hair gel.

**Hide**

He had been hiding behind his mask of aloofness and disdain for years, had perfected it, so he didn’t understand how Mitchell saw through it with just a cursory glance.

**Highway**

He didn’t know what he expected when he walked in the door in that afternoon, but it wasn’t Dracula dramatically singing along to “Highway to Hell.”

**Kiss**

Mitchell cupped his face in his hands to keep him in place and practically devoured him, like he had been dying until he kissed Anders and the only way he could breathe was to take the air from Anders’s lungs.

**Light**

Mitchell picked him up with ease and spun him around when he saw Anders waiting for him at the airport.

**Lovable**

To Anders, it was impossible not to love Mitchell.

**Loyalty**

Anders didn’t know how to feel when he realized the lengths Mitchell would go to in order to protect him.

**Memory**

He woke up screaming with gunfire in his ears, blood in his mouth, and Anders’s hand a grounding pressure on his shoulder.

**Mosquito**

Mitchell didn’t know why it was so amusing to Anders that he had to keep batting mosquitos away.

**Music**

Mitchell hadn’t played the piano since he died, but he wanted to for Anders.

**Need**

He’d never needed anyone before, and it terrified him how desperately he needed Mitchell.

**Orange**

“Mitchell, I ignore a lot of your more questionable clothing choices, but if you don’t take that shirt off right now I will not be held responsible for my actions.”

**Panic**

Herrick was here and he couldn’t find Anders; Mitchell tried to breathe but _Herrick was here and he couldn’t find Anders_.

**Peculiar**

Their relationship was odd, to say the least, but not too odd, Anders thought to himself as Mitchell threw an arm around his waist and tugged him closer with a sleepy grumble.

**Pets**

“No,” Anders answered Dawn and continued, “I already have one,” he said with a glance at the vampire resting his head on his lap and then pointedly scratched Mitchell’s scalp, Mitchell arching and practically purring at the sensation.

**Piano**

He had long fingers, pianist’s fingers, and when Anders pointed it out Mitchell ducked his head almost sheepishly and said he’s like to play for him someday.

**Playful**

He nipped at his ear and pulled him towards the waves, and Anders was helpless but to go along with him.

**Purgatory**

“Will I see you again when I die?”

**Rain**

Mitchell’s grin was hopelessly happy as he rubbed a curling strand between his fingers and pressed their foreheads together; he loved Anders in the rain.

**Red**

In his nightmares, Anders was covered in red.

**Shire**

“You look like that one dwarf,” Mitchell said, ignoring Anders’s venomous glare when he added, “Although, that may just be because you’re the same height.”

**Shower**

“Care to join me?”

**Sparkle**

“So do you?” Anders asked, a shit eating grin on his face and he cackled at Mitchell’s outraged no.

**Stuck**

“I didn’t know this actually happened to people,” Anders remarked blithely while his ridiculous, mass-murdering boyfriend tried to wriggle out of the air vent.

**Suits**

“I don’t know if I like watching you in the suit or taking it off you later,” Mitchell said distractedly, almost as if he was talking to himself.

**Tea**

“I don’t believe you. You can’t possibly not like tea!”

**Tenacious**

Anders hadn’t given up on him, and Mitchell never knew if he felt relieved or guilty about that.

**Trains**

They had a compartment to themselves, and Anders couldn’t believe how content he was just watching Mitchell sleep.

**Travel**

Their favorite thing in the world—no matter how much Anders would deny it and say it was actually vodka—was when the other would show up unexpectedly, exhausted from their flight but still so ecstatic to see them.

**Wine**

Anders started keeping wine stocked because, as bizarre as it was, it reminded him of Mitchell.

**Wonder**

Sometimes, in the early mornings when Anders was still half asleep, Mitchell would catch him staring with awe in his eyes before drifting off to sleep and leaving Mitchell with no clue what he’d done to deserve it.

**Words**

Anders was supposed to be the poet, but one day Mitchell left him a short poem on a little piece of paper, and before he registered what he was doing, he put it in his wallet.

**Youth**

Mitchell looked young as it was, but one day he shaved the stubble off and Anders didn’t know how to handle how completely, _achingly_ young he looked, how innocent and sweet and this, Anders knew, was the closest he’d get to how Mitchell looked before the war, before Herrick, and before the mess that his long, long life had become.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [One Word At A time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/999163) by [Aramirandme81](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aramirandme81/pseuds/Aramirandme81)




End file.
